The invention relates to an oscilloscope for observing unspecific electric signals.
Generally, in oscilloscopes for observing unspecific electric signal waveforms, it is necessary that the user himself analyzes a feature of a waveform to be observed and manually executes operations such as selection of a trigger signal, separation of components, selection of waveform shaping conditions, matching of timings, and the like.
However, the triggering operation requires a fairly large amount of knowledge, and is subject to a certain kind of contradiction. That is, when there is a need to observe an electric signal, sometimes the signal which will be observed cannot be predicted. Therefore, the requirement that the triggering conditions be previously presumed and determined with respect to the case where the signal to be observed is unknown is contradictory and difficult. For the beginner, such a requirement results in a remarkable difficult problem in that the erroneous execution of the measurement may cause a lack of propriety of the judgment (display). Therefore, among recent measuring instruments, there is also a measuring instrument which operates such that the state, after completion of the operation setting, is read out from an operation panel and preserved as data in a storage device. There is also a measuring instrument which is designed such that when it is appropriate to set the same operation parameters for a subsequent observation, the preserved data is read out from the storage device and is electronically automatically set. An example of such a measuring instrument is disclosed in "ELECTRONIC DESIGN", Vol. 39, No 12, pages 131, Jun. 27, 1991.
However, there is a problem with the above-arrangement, since measuring instruments are used to observe a number of various unspecific electric phenomena and thus it is hardly actually useful to provide a measuring instrument which can store a limited number of conditions.